


Equals

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mythological Discussion, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kelly visit the Parthenon is Greece, however when Kelly's mood erodes during the guided tour, Alex and her engage in a conversation about Mythologies and how they relate to them. There is a racial undertone to the conversation. (All respectful)





	Equals

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Mythology (Writersmonth challenge). I had a LOT of problems filling this one because my original ideas required a LOT of work which I don't have time for when I have to write one fic per day.

Alex and Kelly are visiting the Parthenon in Athens, a trip away from the troubles back home. Alex’s been wide-eyed the whole trip, taking in the details and the information with a keen interest in every detail. But, while the tour guide manages to keep his speeches interesting, the need to escape the constraints of the visit makes itself obvious. 

Kelly is quiet and kept mostly to herself for the first part of this particular tour, when the guide tries to engage her, she’s barely responsive, giving off strong annoyed vibes. She finds herself dragged away once the group walks to the next point of interest. Trapped inside of Alex’s strong, warm arms. 

“We are not having sex in the middle of the Acropolis.” Kelly quips as she accept the hug, returning it softly. 

“I’m aware, I wasn’t taking you away from the group for that.” Alex gives her girlfriend a swift kiss. “You’re not enjoying this and I’m sorry I’m only noticing it now.” She let Kelly go free.

Kelly smiles a little brighter. “I was very enthusiastic about the whole thing this morning.” She link arm with Alex and rests her head against her shoulder. “And then I just…” she trails off, almost shrugging off the statement entirely.

“Do you mind if I try to complete your sentence?” Alex starts slowly pulling Kelly toward the path to leaves the area.

Kelly plants her feet and stops the moment she guesses they’re heading out. “Only if we at least try to finish the tour.” 

Alex smiles, stopping as soon as Kelly resist the motion. “And then you just started wondering if I’d be that enthusiastic about visiting other sites like this in Africa? Like the Orishas?” 

“It wasn’t about you specifically.” Kelly smiles, her heart rate picks up at her significant other’s attention. She pepper Alex’s cheek with affectionate little pecks “I mean, the greek stories are everywhere. The norse stories are everywhere.” They approach the group of tourists again, keeping their distance from them. 

“You wish a group like the Orishas were everywhere too? And more important than a little footnote in some video games?” The conversation dips to a lower volume, Alex whispers near Kelly’s ear. 

“I want a dark skinned goddess of thunder movie damnit.” Kelly whispers, laughing through the words, even though her eyes shine with a thin veil of tears. “Or maybe something mainstream with Oshun”

“Love, Water, Fertility… there’s quite a lovely set of romance movies you could do with that.” Alex comments, as they near the group again. The tour guide mentions a story regarding a contest between Athena and Poseidon that is said to have happened nearby.

“I’m sure Poseidon would’ve had a bit of fun with Oshun.” Kelly whispers as the tour guide goes on about the details of said contest. Citing Athena as the winning party.

“I thought you’d actually ship her with Athena or Artemis.” Alex waits for the group to keep walking, a bit further in the area before they follow.

“I don’t know, maybe if she spoke to Sappho first?” Kelly smiles now, as they walk and take in the surroundings. A thoughtful, imaginative touch to her gaze now. 

“Speaking of Sappho, I’m totally not leaving greece until we visit Mitilini.” Alex proudly declares.

“Huh-uh. I’m sure this is not at all related to the island on which that city is located.” Kelly sink the tip of her fingers against Alex’s soft shirt, tickling her ribs and urging her a little closer to the group in the process.

Once she’s done repealing Kelly’s ticklish assault, she makes a suggestion, soft voice and gaze locked on her girlfriend. “Next year we can go to that festival they hold in Oshun’s honor during August?” Alex suggests with a little smile. 

Kelly shakes her head. “I don’t think that would be wise.” she whispers, clinging to Alex’s hands, holding her back, to stop themselves from joining the group of tourists too closely. 

“I’m sorry, I know I should be catching something important here and I’m not sure what it is?” Alex winces, clearly uneasy.

“The festival you’re talking about is held in Nigeria which is definitely not a safe place for rainbow people like us.” Kelly presses her forehead against Alex’s chest, secretly wiping tears on the flimsy shirt she’s wearing. 

“Well, we could plan ahead and prepare for the occasion, you know? I have access to quite a few options typical tourists don’t have for security. So if it turns out to be a problem we have ways out.” Alex holds Kelly closer, stepping away from her when the heat gets just a little too much. 

“I don’t know. It’s not something I expected you to offer so seriously.” Kelly clears her throat, reclaiming control over her emotional responses. “I want time to think about this, okay?” 

“Take all the time you want.” Alex says, finally starting to walk to rejoin the group of tourists.”Listen, I have to say this before we go on with this thing.” 

Kelly smiles, endeared by her girlfriend even before she speaks again. “Go ahead.” 

Alex clears her throat. “We didn’t have to come here first, to see that part of the world first, or that mythological place first. It didn’t cross my mind while we were planning to go to Greece to offer anything else and I’m sorry that It didn’t. Please, if there’s anything like that happening again, let me know, you’re not my sidekick, you’re not a second in command in this relationship. You and everything about you should be as important.”

Kelly smiles. “I would have told you if… I had thought about it too. I was excited to come here and I still am.” Kelly waits for the group to take a few steps toward a statue before continuing.. “I just had a little bit of a grumpy moment and it wasn’t even such a big deal in my own head.” She takes a deep breath, while she chose her words. “Let call this trip our gay trip. The next one can be the black trip” 

“I love the sound of that plan.” Alex smiles, bright and clear. “Maybe after the black one, we can take a Space one.” 

Kelly laughs for a moment, though it’s cut short by the sudden realization. “Oh god you’re serious.” 

“I am.”


End file.
